


Brown and Brown

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Species Swap, Gen, Jedi Wolf, Obi-wan is a wolf, Psychic Wolves, Psychic Wolves For Lupercalia, giant wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Hip high to the general at the back is a dirty brown with some more brown and a little bit more brown, besides.





	Brown and Brown

The sweep of a black cloak is Anakin Skywalker, the clone troopers note; General of the 501st, Jedi. Hip high to the general at the back is a dirty brown with some more brown and a little bit more brown, besides.

The clone trooper Shark watches General Skywalker and the unidentified animal stride in. It's quadrupedal, at least, that much Shark can identify. Also brown. Some of it looks a little like the General's cloak, maybe, and some of it looks a lot like the General's hair. When the beast turns it's head, Shark can see a long snout and a dark nose, eyes the color of stormy Kamino seas. Shark blinks at him. As if it can tell it's being watched, furry triangles-- ears-- flip in his direction, and then those long legs pause.

General Skywalker keeps walking for all of two steps, then he turns back, head tilted just so in the way that Shark has come to identify as telegraphing his attention for civilians. "Obi-wan?"

Shark's heard him say that word before, thought maybe it was some sort of name, but Shark's never seen the man it was attached to. That the General is using it to address the... animal is. Uh.

Well. General Skywalker is a Jedi. Shark doesn't want to even pretend to understand what goes on in a Jedi's head. It's hard enough keeping up with him on the ground, when he's actually saying his orders in comms, even though most of them are half thought out and someone with more brass than Shark has to figure out how to make them into real words the brothers can use to make things happen for the rest of them.

Before he'd been transferred to the 501st, Shark had learned that Jedi were... strange. That General Skywalker more than most was even more strange. That they all took risks and leaped into danger for their soldiers, which Shark knew he wasn't supposed to like but kind of did anyway, but that Skywalker took the ammo case and ran with it as far as it would carry him. After having been in a few skirmishes with him, Shark knew his brothers hadn't been lying to him about that. But whenever he'd asked about the Obi-wan the General spoke to, all he'd ever gotten was grins that bordered along the lines of downright devious things, like they knew something that he didn't.

_ "You've new soldiers since the last time I saw you," _ a voice said softly, sounding like some of the Coruscanti volunteers. Somewhat less sharp than the rough-knives were, though, older, like what he thought the Progenitor's voice was like. Like an instructor. He thought they'd have to be pretty wise to have dealt with a young and energetic Skywalker for very long, and the Jedi had been a unit long before the 501st was assigned to General Skywalker.

"Hmm? Yeah. Survivors from Oldine. I've told them all about you."

_ "Oh, I doubt that," _ the voice mused, with a twist that might have been a chuckle, and then the snout turned away and in a few steps the beast was back at Skywalker's side. Then they were heading out down the hall. Before Shark and his brothers lost sight of them, he heard the voice at a lower notch, like a cast whisper;  _ "Don't worry. Next time I see you, I'll tell you about the time he fell in Kavitch's swamp." _

Er..

"What was that with General Skywalker?" Ding wondered from his right, and Boom twitched in the Gullet's  _ unknown.  _ Shark was pretty sure they had just seen the explanation for half of their General's recklessness, though, in the form of a small walking mountain of fuzz wrapped in a Jedi cloak.


End file.
